Battle of Stourbridge Heath
|combatant1= Roundheads (Parliamentarians) |combatant2= Cavaliers |commander1=Colonel "Tinker" Fox |commander2=Sir Gilbert Gerard, Governor of Worcester |strength1= |strength2= |casualties1= |casualties2= |campaignbox= }} The Battle of Stourbridge Heath (26 March 1644) was a skirmish that took place during the English Civil War, in which a Roundhead contingent under the command of Colonel "Tinker" Fox was defeated by a larger Cavalier force under the command of Sir Gilbert Gerard, Governor of Worcester. Prelude In 1644 Colonel Fox, had led a raid that succeeded in capturing Stourton Castle. His brother held the castle for the Roundheads (Parliamentarians) however a Cavalier (Royalist) force under the command of Sir Gilbert Gerard, Governor of Worcester, was dispatched from Worcester to laid siege to the castle. Despite pleas for assistance Fox received no support from the Basil Feilding, Earl of Denbigh, the Roundhead commander. Colonel Fox had no choice but to lead a relief force from Edgbaston but he was intercepted at Stourbridge by the Cavaliers. Fox's forces were bolstered by the addition of 110 men from Coventry however without support from Denbigh he was in no position to match the force fielded by Gerard. Location The exact location of the battle is unknown. The two forces met near Stourbridge on 27 March 1644. Heath at Stourbridge is located in the south of the town, somewhere in the vicinity of Mary Stevens Park, however during that period Stourbridge was surrounded by heathland. The battle The battle was a resounding victory for the Royalists. Fox's forces were routed, with the gleeful royalists claiming that Tinker Fox was the first to flee the battlefield. Exact casualties are unknown however, Royalist accounts claim that the routed Parliamentarians were pursued for three miles, with many killed. Some prisoners were definitely taken by the royalist forces, as Colonel Fox was later angered that men captured by the Royalists at Stourbridge Heath were not exchanged later in 1644 for a high ranking royalist prisoner. Continual disagreement and a real or imagined lack of support was a frequent feature of Fox's relationship with his parliamentary Commanders, particularly the Earl of Denbigh. Aftermath With no prospect of relief the Parliamentary garrison at Stourton Castle was forced to surrender. Fox never again attempted to take on a large Royalist force directly, instead achieving remarkable success, notable the sacking of Bewdley and the raid on Dudley a matter of hours after the departure of the royalist forces from the town, through shrewd tactical understanding and the use of his extensive intelligence network. Fox finished the war as a senior officer appointed to the County Committee for Worcestershire. Gerard continued fighting in support of the Royalist cause, dying in 1646 and is buried at Worcester. Notes References * * * * * |title=Reports and Papers of the Architectural and Archaeological Societies of the Counties of Lincoln and Northampton (Volume 35, Parts 1-2) |url=https://books.google.com/books?id=naFAAQAAMAAJ |year=1919 |pages=385, 386, 387}} * * Category:1644 in England Category:17th century in Worcestershire Category:Battles of the English Civil Wars Category:Conflicts in 1644 Category:Military history of Worcestershire